


Consolation Prize

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin doesn't like to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

"Settle down, J," Joey says. He settles himself on the couch, comfortably close to Justin, and Justin looks at him. "It's just a game."

Chris and Lance are celebrating, loudly and obnoxiously, on the other side of Justin's pool room, shooting champagne and hollering. Justin knows it's just a game, but he's still pissed that he lost. That _they_ lost.

He could blame Joey. But Justin took that last shot, and missed.

Joey slips an arm around Justin's shoulder. "Lance may have won the game," he whispers, leaning in close. "But I bet Chris won't suck his dick tonight."


End file.
